


Subject 0: The Pet

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Bondage, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gangbang, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Large Cock, Light Sadism, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Magical Pregnancy, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Saving the World, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Dom/Sub forced pregnancy/poly/kink/fic *Pregnancy to save the world trope* Teresa has been sent into the maze to become the bride of the leaders of the Glade and produce a new lineage of rare immunes that only the Gladers can provide. The fate of the world, rests in their hands, and her womb.
Relationships: Teresa Agnes/Alby/Minho (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Gally (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Newt (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Subject 0: The Pet Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non con type kink fic. No, I'm not sorry. Yes, I'm probably going to hell for this. No, I don't really mind. Dominant males, one female up for grabs. Pregnancy to save the human species. Sorry not sorry.

Subject 0: The Pet Chapter 1

2 a.m. Somewhere in the Depths of the Main Wicked Compound

Her eyes shot open as she heard the complicated twists of the locks that meant she was alone no longer.

She drew in a long breath, and waited, wondering what they would want this time. 

A blood sample?

More testing?

She had had enough of their games.

It was for science, they said of course. 

But the poking and prodding had to come to an end at some point, and their intentions with her were no longer clear as she thought they once were. 

“Your tests came back positive. It turns out we were always on the right track with you, 0.” Thomas , the genius teen scientist that was in charge of her and her testing finally came into view as she gave up struggling against the restraints that bound her naked body to the table. 

Thomas gave her a confident smile and he looked genuinely pleased with her as his eyes zeroed in on the way the rosy buds of her nipples stood hard and erect in his presence. 

He sighed and placed the manila folder which she assumed contained the documents that he was referring to aside, and reached out so both his hands cupped her full breasts, massaging them roughly in turn.

“It’s time, my pet. Time for you to join the others, and reveal to them your purpose. It’s your moment, to finally shine.” He murmured as he mounted her still bound form and bent low over her so his lips barely brushed against her own in a chaste kiss. 

She couldn’t help but moan under his careful touch, the roughness of his lab worked hands made her wet with need as she tried and failed to clench her still virgin pussy together. 

She never knew why they had kept her a virgin. 

Why he kept her a virgin. 

As far as she knew, she was his.

And his alone. 

So why hadn’t he claimed her like she thought he must’ve wanted so desperately? 

He kissed roughly down her neck and lower onto her torso, and finally stopping at her belly, where his lips and his hands came to rest for just a moment. 

“It’s amazing what your womb will be able to accomplish. It’s so fertile, that with just one drop of cum, darling you would solve half our problems already.” He murmured against her soft skin making her gasp lightly at how gentle his touch had become.

But it was then that he pulled back suddenly, making her feel cold and exposed, missing his presence already. 

Removing himself from their restrained embrace he paused for a moment and let his brown eyes wander to her own, darker brown orbs.

“Teresa. You know why you were named that yeah?” He said as his voice grew strained slightly at the use of her actual name. 

She was always referred to as Subject 0 or just, 0 or his pet. 

But never Teresa.

Never the name that she had been given when she first arrived so long ago.

It had felt like ages since she had heard him use it.

And as his eyes met her own, she gave a slight shrug not understanding what any of this meant.

He sighed and then ran a hand through his now messy brown locks, and looked the most tired that she had seen him thus far in their odd relationship. 

“Mother Teresa. You were named after her. She’s a saint, a respected woman leader and, just like your namesake you will follow in being, a mother.”

Teresa blinked up at him and finally found her voice, knowing that it was harsh since it had gone without use for some time. 

“What do you mean, Thomas?” She asked as he looked away and then began doing the unthinkable.

He began releasing the restraints that usually tied her down, leaving her unable to ever reciprocate or touch him in any way.

She sat up shakily, when she was able and tested her arms before reaching out to him, inviting him into an equal embrace for the first time. 

Thomas hesitated for a moment, and then went into her arms willingly knowing that how he saw, how he always saw her, was wrong and would lead to disaster if anyone knew. 

He had his orders and he had to follow them, especially now that they knew of how fertile her womb would be to create a whole new generation of new immunes.

She didn’t realize it then, but she would soon. 

Soon she would be with the other subjects, all of which were immune in the batch that they currently held in the maze and she would know what she was truly brought here to do.

“Teresa…” He murmured caressing her curves with his overworked hands.

It was then that he realized they didn’t have the time, and this was certainly not the place.

Pulling out of her arms, he collected himself and straightened his clothes before picking up the manila folder and finally handing it over to her.

All the research that they had done had finally come down to this.

He knew his orders. 

He was supposed to sedate her, erase any form of her memories from before, and not reveal at all what her true purpose was.

Everything was classified. 

And it should’ve stayed that way. 

That is, if he hadn’t fallen in love with her.

He watched as she opened the folder and began quickly reading over it’s contents in the dim light of the lab.

No. 

He wouldn’t send her in blind.

He would give her a choice. 

There wasn’t much of a choice to be made. 

But he would give it to her none the less. 

He would let her have her dignity intact, whether this meant going through with what they had planned for years, or this meant a swift, quick death that he would make sure was free of any pain at all. 

His hand dipped into his coat’s pocket and felt for the syringe that was filled with the deadly serum that he would have to end her life with, if she chose not to go through with what they wanted from her. 

The world was far too gone, and the virus would reach the compound sooner rather than later. 

The time had already come and gone.

And now he needed to know.

“Teresa. I know, that for years we have kept you here with little knowledge if any about what we need you to do. What your purpose is. I have my orders. You’ve read the results. You know what you have to do. For the sake of the world. I wasn’t supposed to give you a choice, but I will. I know I’ll burn in the darkest pits of hell for what I’ve done to you, but may this be at least a bit of an apology and acceptance for what’s to come.” 

Teresa’s eyes raised from the words laid out before her, and she gently closed the folder before setting it aside. 

“I’ll do it.”

She said simply as she held her head high and knew that this may be the last time ever that she would get to see the tired brown eyes that she knew so well.

Thomas nodded and turned without pause, releasing his fingers from around the syringe in relief knowing that he wouldn’t have to take yet another life, at least not tonight. 

“Then we have places we need to be.” He said as shrugged out of his lab coat and placed it gently around her shoulders, covering the sight of her naked body.

“When?” She asked making him pause and look like he hadn’t anticipated the question. 

He shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

He looked sad, and she knew that whatever was in store for him, was a far cry from what was in store for her. 

And somehow, whatever would happen to the brown eyed boy after she left, she knew would not be good. 

“Now.” He said as he took her hand in his own and flung open the door to the lab, knowing this was the last few moments they would ever spend together. 

One destined to live, and one destined to die.

Teresa was pulled quickly from the room and yelped in surprise when a team of people in medical gear met them outside in the hall, and as she lost consciousness, she felt Thomas’s hand slip from her own, one last time.


	2. Subject 0: The Pet Chapter 2

Subject 0: The Pet Chapter 2

Thomas looked at his watch and then back at the scene that was happening in the operating room in front of him. 

Teresa had been put under fairly quickly, and was now going through a specialized version of the Swipe procedure of which he had the pleasure of watching. 

It had been about two hours since he had spoken to her, and his stomach clenched hard at the thought of what it would be like once she was gone. 

He eyed her vitals on the monitors, and knew that she was the only candidate that they could proceed with. 

He stepped away from the glass that separated him from the procedure that was almost finished, and all white sterile hallways that led towards the experimentation wing that he usually frequented.

It was only a matter of an hour or so before she would be ready for the Insertion process into the Maze. 

She would have to reflect fully stable vitals without any form of support, before she would be deemed ready for her journey up to join the others.

He made his way down the length of endless hallway and turned the corner to the open space of the wing where the Box was being prepared for Teresa’s arrival.

The loading dock was full of busy workers as they hurried to load everything that would accompany her to the space above.

The subjects wouldn’t be expecting her.

The usual arrival of a new monthly subject had already happened a few days ago, scheduled right on time as always.

No. 

This was a special occasion and he knew that the Chancellor and the others leading the team had a slight sense of humor at the fact that they were delivering her to the others in the dead of night.

It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Chancellor Paige herself smiling at him. 

“Hello Chancellor. I see all is going according to plan.” He said, knowing full well that after Teresa’s departure the world as he knew it inside the compound would fall to ruins around them. 

Chancellor Paige nodded and they both turned to face the loading docks, that were becoming fuller by the second.

“Indeed, Tom. All has gone accordingly thus far. Although, you know sometimes, things are subject to….Certain changes.” She said ominously as Thomas’s face scrunched up in confusion making her smile grow larger by the second. 

“I have…Certain allowances that I can make in my position as you know, Tom. And I have always been quite fond of both you and Teresa.” Thomas didn’t know where this was going but it seemed like time almost had come to a halt around them, and it was only him and the Chancellor in his field of view.

Her words came to him, as if in slow motion. 

The meaning behind them quickly sinking in, but by then it was too late. 

A flurry of motion happened all at once, and his eyes flickered as his heartbeat slowed and the prick of a needle barely registered in his body.

“You’re going with her, Tom. Consider this a gift, as our friendship has grown tremendously over the years.” And with that, the former scientist and boy genius lost all consciousness, falling into a dreamless sleep aware and unaware at the same time of the fate that now awaited him.

As he drifted into further darkness, images of his relationship with Chancellor Paige, the older woman that’s eyes had been drawn to him from the moment he had arrived at the complex, invaded every sense of his being. 

From the images of the first time they had made love, to the last which was only the night before all of this had taken place. Her hair had been down, and mussed up with sweat as she rode his cock hard, him laid out spread eagle in one of their favorite fucking spots, on her office desk. 

They never cared who heard, or who would walk in on the scene.

It was acknowledged and accepted that Thomas had become a pet in his own right. 

To a woman who had no moral values or boundaries.

And it was just like him, often drawn to her in the same way, to not care at all what the others thought of him fucking away, becoming their leader’s favorite plaything.

He remembered relishing in the way her breasts bounced in time with his thrusting into her tight channel, for being over the age of 30, her well used, experienced body was surprisingly still able to keep up with his much younger, teenage self. 

He was barely a teen when she first took him into her private chambers, and showed him exactly how to use her body to it’s fullest potential. 

The sensations of his cock becoming full inside her, and his seed filling every ounce of her over and over again was an addiction that he adored and had become accustom to. 

Her channel was always tight and wet, and she was always ready to welcome his larger than average cock into her writhing, needy walls.

He worshipped her pussy in a way that people often worshipped their gods. 

And he had become a slave, a pet to the addiction of the feeling of ecstasy that she could only give him. 

That particular night, the night before, as they lay in a sweaty mess on top of her work papers sprawled on her desk, he remembered the way that her moans echoed off the white walls and the way her nipples felt, between his lips, his teeth and the way she mewled and arched her back, letting him know that his touch, was worth more than gold at that exact moment.

He pulled and twisted her rosy nipples in his mouth, careful to pinch them making her scream with pleasure, his name falling from her lips with every single touch. 

His cock throbbed hard inside of her, letting him know that he was close, close to squirting his seed deep inside her so once again, she would know she belonged to him even for just that night.

“Tom!” She practically wailed as she met him thrust for thrust.

Her hair flew around her, making her look wild and untamed, very unlike the woman that usually barked orders at him in the labs. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed loudly as he came hard inside her, and seconds later, he felt her walls clench hard and her screams were drowned out by his rapid heartbeat that pounded away in his hollow chest. 

He could see stars in front of his eyes as they both rode out their highs, and eventually both fell together in a mess of sweaty limbs, breathing heavily, him never once removing his cock from inside her.

“Thomas…” She breathed, his name coming out much like one would say a prayer.

In response, he felt his limp cock twitch once more, letting him know that it would soon come to life and they would continue their sordid activities, well into the early morning. 

It was those particular memories, that stayed with him, even well after his Swipe procedure had ended.

The first woman that he had made love to had seemed sure that he would forever remember he way their bodies perfectly molded together, even if they never were to again. 

Both his and Teresa’s unconscious bodies, barely dressed in filmy hospital gowns, were loaded onto the platform that would carry them upwards and onward to their new beginning. 

The starting sequence began, and the crew stepped back as one lone tear fell from the Chancellor’s eyes.

The countdown came quickly, and with a flash, they were gone, leaving only silence and darkness in their wake.

It was then that they released the gas.

The poison that would wipe out them all who had survived since the first day of their arrival at the compound.

The virus had already been confirmed to have penetrated their walls and there was no longer a need for a crew who was infecting each other at a startling rate.

The last thing that the Chancellor thought she heard, before her last breath and her eyes closed, was what the subjects referred to the Greenie Alarm and she knew that her job was indeed done.


	3. Subject 0: The Pet Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ya'll. i'm sorry its taken me forever to update this. i got a bad medical diagnosis and i've been dealing with that and the lack of energy that i've had recently so barely anything has gotten done. but i promise i will still update everything. chapters will come. i'm just kinda slower right now cause my body is tired. hope you like this intro scene into the Glade. enjoy. love you all.

Subject 0: The Pet Chapter 3

Newt sat straight up in bed as a blaring alarm screeched across the pitch-black Glade. 

“What the shuck?” He murmured as he stumbled to his feet and looked around at the others who were now realizing exactly what was happening.

“It’s the Box! It’s coming up!” Alby shouted as he and Minho took off in a dead sprint towards the middle of the Glade where the Box hole was. 

Newt cursed quietly and groaned as his bad leg twanged with pain while he made his way slower than the rest, over to where they all stood in shock.

“What’s going on?” Gally’s groggy voice croaked behind him as he shrugged and looked over at where Alby and Minho were peering down into the Box hole.

“Looks like the Box is coming.”

Gally came to stand beside him, as his eyes blinked in surprise.

“We already got the supplies and Greenie. What else could they be sending us?” 

Newt shrugged again and crossed his arms over his chest, switching from standing on one leg to the other, favoring his bad leg gingerly.

“Haven’t the slightest.” 

A few minutes later the Box finally reached the Glade and the Greenie alarm stopped, having an eerie silence heavily over the group. 

“Alright, Minho. Grab the other side, and Gally go get see what’s there.” Alby ordered as everyone began to move at once. 

As soon as Minho opened the grate above the Box, Gally jumped down onto the platform before narrowing his eyes trying desperately to see anything in the darkness. 

“Someone get a torch! I can’t see anything…” He yelled up as Newt crouched down and handed him one of the torches that stood around the Box.

Gally nodded a quiet thanks before shining the fiery light down onto the platform only to breathe in sharply at what he found. 

There on the floor of the platform, lay two teens around his age.

One was a boy with brown hair and pale skin and the other was a girl with long brown hair that made her pale face seem angelic in the dim light. 

He moved closer and saw that they were both dressed in light hospital gowns and seemed to be fast asleep. 

“What’s down there, Captain?” Newt called to him as Gally pursed his lips and shook his head knowing that this was not going to be easy to explain.

“It’s two greenies. And one of them is a girl.” He shouted up as everyone’s voices began to speak at once.

Alby and Newt barked orders, trying and failing to keep the rest of the boy’s calm. 

Gally crouched down and saw that the girl had a note that she was holding onto in her small palm. 

Gently he removed the piece of paper from her small fingers and read over it once, twice, three times. 

Each time the words taking his breath away. 

“They have a note. I’ll bring it up. Get Clint and Jeff down here. They seemed to be out of it just like we all were.” He shouted as Newt lent a hand to help him out of the Box. 

As soon as Gally was out, Clint and Jeff rushed into the Box to remove both greenies on stretchers before taking off towards the MedJack wing in the Homestead.

“What does it say?” Alby asked as he, Newt, Minho and Gally crowded around each other, desperate for some type of answers.

Gally shot him a look before handing over the note.

“It says: Dear Gladers, congratulations for making it this far. The original reason you were sent here is no longer the case and plans have now changed. The boy and girl we have sent you are named Thomas and Teresa. They are a bonded pair sent as a gift to you all for surviving and due to recent events, the maze will tomorrow morning shut its doors forever. These are the last new additions that you will have to the Glade. The key to survival now, is to continue to build your lives in the Glade and bring new ones into it. Teresa will be your only hope now. Use her wisely. And remember, Wicked is Good. -Anonymous.” Alby looked up at the shocked faces of his friends as they all processed what this meant. 

“Did that say what I think it said?” Newt murmured as Alby’s eyes found his and he nodded in confirmation. 

“The girl. They want us to breed the girl.”

As soon as the words left his lips, a blush appeared on all of their features and they all looked over to the door to the Homestead where the boy and girl had been taken to the MedJack wing.

“Well, this bloody changes things.” Newt muttered as he ran a hand through his messy blonde locks. 

Minho nodded as Gally continued to stare hard at the door to the Homestead knowing that if they wanted more answers, the two newest greenies would probably have them.

“I think we should ask them. It won’t take long for them to wake up. If we want to know what’s really going on, then we should ask them.” 

Everyone looked to Alby who was silent a few moments but then nodded in agreement. 

“Alright. Good that. Let’s go find Clint and Jeff and see what they can tell us so far.” 

And with that, they made their way over together to the Homestead hoping and praying that the greenies would know more. 

A strong wind began to blow harshly through the Glade as the other boys crawled back into their beds for the rest of the night. 

Change was on the horizon and it would arrive sooner than any of them could’ve ever imagined.


End file.
